


Caught in the Act

by Icelilly



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Contest Entry, Drama, High School, M/M, Old work, One Shot, Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelilly/pseuds/Icelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kyle's birthday and Stan has some stuff planned for him. While enjoying themselves in the park, Cartman catches them in a kiss and plans to break the news to everyone while making their lives miserable. Originally posted August 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the Act

**Author's Note:**

> Another contest entry. This was for a contest back in 2008 for a Style club on DA. The theme for the contest was "Frustration". It's beyond cheesy but it fits theme quite well.
> 
> This particular version has been cleaned-up a bit so there shouldn't be any spelling or grammar mistakes. Some sentences were fixed up either because they were poorly written or didn't flow well. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: South Park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey Parker. I don't own anything but the story itself. Originally published on August 27, 2008.

I hate this. I fucking hate this.  
  
This was supposed to be a good day. It was my birthday after all. My parents didn't plan anything big this year so Stan planned some surprises for me. One was a card with a small bouquet of lilies in my locker. Second was during lunch where he brought a homemade lunch for me. Third was at his house where he purchased a small cake for the two of us. Fourth was a stuffed bunny with a green ribbon around its neck. I thought the surprises were over until he told me of one more. A romantic evening in the park. Yeah sure. It sounds so stereotypical. But it's the thought that counts right?  
  
Everything was going great. We were sitting on one of the park benches where there wasn't really anything to see but some lampposts and trees. But the skies were clear and the moon and stars were shining brightly. Stan held me close and I laid my head down on his shoulder.  
  
"Did you enjoy your birthday?"  
  
"I did. Thank you for everything," I smiled. Stan leaned in for a kiss and our lips met. The kiss was one that was filled with passion. I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth and I granted access. Our tongues explored each others mouths, exchanging saliva in the process. He tasted like the strawberries that were on the cake we had earlier. I felt him coming down on me, making part of my back hit the railing on the bench. I felt a curious hand sliding down my chest and a quiet moan came out of my mouth. It was such a perfect moment. Until...  
  
 _FLASH!_  
  
A flash of light forced my eyes open. I saw the worst thing that could happen ever happen to me. Cartman and his stupid fucking camera.  
  
"Well, well, well! What do we have here?" He wickedly smiled.  
  
"Cartman, you asshole!" Stan yelled.  
  
"I always knew you two were fags. But of course, I could never prove it. But now I have proof that you two are totally gay for each other!"  
  
"Cartman, give me the camera," I asked.  
  
"Hmm... let me think. How about... NO!"  
  
"Cartman, give me the damn camera!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"CARTMAN GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA!!"  
  
"Oh, what's wrong Kyle? You got some sand in your vagina?"  
  
"I swear to god Cartman I'm going to kill you if you don't give me the camera," I growled.  
  
"It doesn't matter what you say to me Kyle. I will show this to everyone. I'm putting up on the internet, I'm putting it up all over the school. I'm even going to put it in your mailboxes for your parents to see."  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" Stan said.  
  
"Oh, I would Stan. I would," Cartman said as he ran off into the woods. I was fuelling with anger but Stan was feeling down.  
  
"It's all my fault. I shouldn't of picked this place."  
  
"It's not your fault Stan. You didn't know."  
  
"How can you forgive me for this?! Look at what I got us into to!"  
  
I held both of his hands and gave him a quick kiss, "Like I said before, you didn't know. I can't be mad at you for something you didn't plan on happening."  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry," He smiled.  
  
"It's alright. But what do you think we should do?"  
  
"Lets just wait until tomorrow and see what happens. I don't think he could do all that in one night."  
  
"I hope you're right."  
  
After that exchange, Stan walked me back home. We said our good nights and sealed it with a kiss. Before we parted ways, he asked me if he could pick me for school in the morning. Like he really needs to ask! I later spent the rest of the evening with my family before heading to bed for the night.  
  
When morning arrived, I quickly packed up my things and grabbed a quick breakfast. I said my good-byes to my parents and meet up with Stan who was waiting at the front door for me. I wasn't going to lie. I was little worried going to school but having Stan next to me was a bit of relief for me.  
  
"Morning Stan!"  
  
"Morning. Sleep well?"  
  
"Pretty well. But I gotta ask you, did you check the mailbox?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Really? Nothing?"  
  
"Nothing. I checked my mailbox as well. I got nothing either."  
  
"I knew he couldn't do it!!"  
  
"Come on, lets go. We'll be late if keep chatting like this."  
  
We quietly arrived at the bus stop and Kenny was the only one there. Cartman was missing in action. Kenny heard us coming towards him. He smiled and waved at us.  
  
"Hey Kenny," We both said.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Hey Kenny? I can ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Sure. What about?"  
  
"Did you get an e-mail from Cartman last night?"  
  
"Dude have you forgotten? My computer is broken remember? My dad knocked it over when he got drunk last week. Why?"  
  
"N-No reason. Just curious."  
  
After waiting at the stop for fifteen minutes, the bus finally arrived and we boarded the bus. While most were talking away, some people gave us odd looks. We sat in the back while Kenny sat on the other side of the bus next to Red. Craig and Clyde were sitting next to each other in front of us.  
  
"Hey guys," Clyde said.  
  
"Hey Clyde," We replied.  
  
"Say umm... I got to ask you something. Have you guys ever kissed a girl before?" Clyde asked. Craig was giggling quietly in the background as he was reading a magazine.  
  
"Clyde, that's the stupidest question you've ever asked me before. Of course we have! Did you forget that I used to date Wendy?! And Kyle kissed Bebe and Rebecca in the third grade! Why?"  
  
"Oh uh no reason," Clyde responded as he turned his head slightly.  
  
"That's not a good enough reason. Why?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing! Honestly!"  
  
I grabbed the collar of his jacket, "Why Clyde?!"  
  
"Alright! Alright! Please just let me go," He pleaded as I backed off, "Cartman sent me this e-mail last night. I read that he had some picture of you guys doing something last night. I didn't get a chance to download the image but Craig did and he printed it out to show me an-"  
  
"WHAT?!" We both yelled.  
  
"Craig show me the picture," Stan asked. Craig opened his backpack and took out a piece of paper. It was indeed the picture of the two us making out on the park bench. I felt a headache coming on. I have a feeling it's going to be a long day.  
  
When Stan and I arrived at school, we found the photo plastered everywhere. Those who didn't get the e-mail last night we're surely going to get it now. Cartman walked from behind a corner of the wall. Seeing us must of made his day.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Jew-boy and his faggy boyfriend. Do you like what I've done to the school Kyle? I think the picture matches the walls quite well."  
  
"Cartman, you fucking asshole..."  
  
"What's wrong Kyle? You don't like what I've done with the school? Or was the sex bad last night?" He smiled evilly. I had enough. I wanted to punch him in the face for that remark. My fist came flying at him but Stan stopped me.  
  
"Stan? What the hell?!"  
  
"Don't waste your energy Kyle. This is what he wants. Just ignore him. The janitor will take all the pictures off.  
  
We left Cartman alone and went straight to class. We didn't even bother going to our lockers to drop off our stuff. As more and more of our classmates came in and took their seats, the more awkward stares we were getting. I listened to Stan's advice and ignored them. Class had started when Mr. Garrison came through the door. I was expecting him to say something about the pictures but thankfully he didn't. We hadn't gotten through three minutes of class until the principal called us down over the P.A. system. Shortly after I couldn't help but feel a little sick as my anxiety levels shot through the roof.  
  
When we got to the principal's office, we took our seats out front and waited. I held Stan's hand in fear.  
  
"Stan I'm scared. We haven't done anything!"  
  
"Don't worry. It will be alright. It's probably just a misunderstanding. Besides, it's just Principal Victoria," He smiled. We were about to kiss until a door flew open.  
  
"Come in boys."  
  
I looked in confusion as I walked in. This wasn't Principal Victoria! But then it dawned on me. I had completely forgotten that Principal Victoria was on sick leave. This was her replacement.  
  
"Sit down boys," She said as we took our seats in front of her desk.  
  
"Do you know why your here?"  
  
"No we don't," Stan said. She whipped out a piece of paper.  
  
"What the hell is this?"  
  
"It's us?"  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Doing what?" I asked.  
  
"This! You're both... kissing!"  
  
"So?" Stan said.  
  
"So?! This is blasphemy! This is disgusting!" She yelled.  
  
"It's love. Get over it," Stan said.  
  
"No. YOU get over it. I demand you two separate at once!"  
  
We looked at each other, "Sorry, we can't do that," Stan said.  
  
She removed her glasses, "Do you want to get suspended?"  
  
"You can't suspend us for being gay," I said.  
  
"Watch me. Your parents are on the way down here."  
  
My stomach turned. If my mother had found out about this, I'll be disowned forever. The principal turned herself around so she didn't have to look at us. I held Stan's hand tightly but quickly let go when our parents entered. However my mother wasn't there and I became a bit more relaxed when I felt a small wave of relief hit me.  
  
"Sorry we're late Ms..." Randy trailed off.  
  
"Ms. Campbell," She said as she shook everyone's hands.  
  
"What did the boys do?" Sharon asked.  
  
"This," She said as she whipped out the photo. I buried my face in my hands. The three adults stared that the photograph shocked.  
  
"Oh my god..." Sharon said.  
  
"Kyle, why didn't you tell me and your mother?" Gerald asked.  
  
I could feel my voice cracking, "I wasn't ready yet..."  
  
"This photo was put up all over the school. I don't know who did it. But your boys refuse to end their relationship. So I'll be suspending them."  
  
"What?!" Sharon yelled.  
  
"Ms. Campbell, you can't just suspend someone for being gay. They haven't done anything wrong," Randy said.  
  
Ms. Campbell was fuming over Randy's response, "Yes I can! I'm in charge here!!"  
  
Stan seemed to have lost his patience as the conversation was getting him angry and frustrated. He got up and was about to walk out the door before his mother interrupted him.  
  
"Stanley, where are you going?" Sharon asked.  
  
"I'm going outside. I need to cool off some steam," He said as he left the room. I ran after him through the hallway. When I finally caught up to him, we held each other close as we felt our pain and frustrations melt away. However our moment of peace was short lived when Cartman spotted us.  
  
"Hey fags!" He yelled out.  
  
"What the hell do you want fat ass?!" I yelled out.  
  
"Aww... What's wrong Kyle? Are you on your period?" He said jokingly. At that point I just couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket.  
  
"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you poking fun at us! And you know what?! We are fags! And we're proud of it!! We don't care what others think of us so stop wasting your time and your breath!" I yelled out with all my might. I had never felt so good in life before. It felt wonderful to get that out in the open Stan walked up to me and hugged me from behind before placing a kiss on my cheek.  
  
Cartman growled under his breath, "Whatever Kyle! I'll keep doing what I'm doing! One day, I will break you! I'll break you so hard that you'll cry! Mmm... Yes... I see it now. You crying at my feet... Mmm... Yes...," Cartman said as he touched himself all over. Watching that completely disturbed us to the bone. Stan then mumbled something to him however Cartman wasn't listening. He was still fantasizing about Kyle crying at his feet. We quickly left the building and sat on the school steps.  
  
"Shouldn't be heading back to class?" I asked.  
  
Stan gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Later. When second period starts."  
  
I smiled, "What should we do?"  
  
Stan formed a mischievous smirk on his face, "I have an idea..."


End file.
